Slytherin king, Griffindor Heart
by Stachmou
Summary: TRADUCTION Et si Harry avait été à serpentard ? et si les serpentards n'étaient pas si méchants ? et si on pouvait tomber amoureux entre petits gens d'une même maison ? si vous voulez voir ça venez rire...enfin lire, désolé petit lapsus. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Slitherin King Griffindor Heart**

Me revoila pour une autre traduction que j'ai aussi bien aimé de lonelyseagoddess, je n'aies pas traduit le titre volontairement parce qu'il sonne mieux en anglais. Pour ceux ou celles qui n'ont pas compris la traduction est: roi de serpentard et cœur de griffondor.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient pas même l'histoire snif sniffff !

C'est un SLASH donc il y aura des relations homosexuels donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas..je vous aurais prévenus. Si vous aimez les slash vous pourrez me retrouver sur mon autre traduction qui est : My dragons story sur ceux Enjoyyyy !

ps:je n'aies même pas besoin de mettre quel sera le couple c'est très très flagrant...HP/DM (je ne m'en lasserais jamais!)

Cette fic' n'est pas à prendre au sérieux ! l'histoire se passe relativement vite, c'est juste une sorte de courte page de pub entre la traduction de plusieurs autres fic' donc une SS/DM, et peut-être RL/DM...

C'est aussi OCCCCCC puissance dix milles.

Les pensées d'Harry sont entre '...'

Chapitre 1

Harry était assit sur son lit. Cela faisait depuis quelques minutes déjà que le dortoir était vide. Les autres étaient déjà descendus pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il avait préféré rester seul pour se relaxer mais surtout penser à lui. Il était dans sa septième années et se rappelait du passé et plus précisément de son premier jour.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry était assis sur une petite chaise en bois, il n'était certainement pas le premier élève à s'asseoir dessus mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné devant toute l'attention que la salle lui prodiguait. Il regardait en haut pour voir le choixpeau sur sa tête. Ce dernier avait été posé pas le directeur de Poudlard pour qu'il puisse enfin trouver une maison qui lui conviendrait. Le choixpeau commença à murmurer et grommeler, ne sachant pas encore parmi les deux dernières maison qu'il avait en tête, laquelle conviendrait le mieux au jeune Harry. Griffondor ou Serpentard ? Le choixpeau continua décidé jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse part de sa décision qui fit réagir toute la salle :

« SERPENTARD! »

Le jeune Harry Potter se leva et s'avança rapidement jusqu'à sa nouvelle table. Il s'assit alors en silence jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne à avoir été appelé fut passée. Cette personne qui était en fait un garçon s'assit à côté d'Harry et engagea la discussion :

« Hey, Je suis Blaise Zabini »

« Salut Blaise je suis Harr- »

« Harry potter, l'élu en personne »

Harry se retourna et jeta un regard dans la direction d'où provenait la voir sarcastique qu'il avait entendu. Il rechercha pendant un court instant avant de faire face à un magnifique blond. 'Oh, OH Harry, attention, je croit que nous avons eu notre premier coup de foudre ' (ndt : quoi ? Il n'y a vraiment rien de mal à parler de soi à la troisième personne nan ?)

« Oh, et qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer », répondit le blond tout en lui faisant un baise-main, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de traitement. Il reprit sa main doucement comme pour savourer les derniers instants, qui lui avaient paru si court. On pouvait entendre les murmures des autres fuser élèves fuser dans toute la salle, parlant du blond et de lui.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Draco »

OoOoOoOoO

Harry sourit face à ce souvenir et pensait :'hé bien sept années plus tard et je suis maintenant amoureux de ce petit coup de foudre' Le seul problème était que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait n'était pas réciproques. Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit un regard poser sur lui et il entendit un petit bruit qui ne paraissait pas du tout anodin. Il ne fallut qu'une seule seconde avant qu'il ne soit sur les deux pieds et qu'il ait envoyé deux sort combinés : un sort pour révéler la présence et un sort pour attacher l'intrus. Harry regarda au sol là où le corps était tombé dans un grand bruit.

« Putain Harry, Je me bloque à chaque fois quand tu parles dans cette foutue langue de serpents qui est la tienne. Laisse moi en dehors de cela la prochaine fois »

« C 'est l'idée Dray, mais avant tout j'ai une question pour toi. Pourquoi étais-tu en train de fouiner autour de mon lit sous un charme d'invisibilité ? »

« Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore m'a demandé de tester ton temps de réaction quand tu étais seul dans un endroit où tu te sentais en sécurité et devine quoi ? Tu as réussis donc délivre moi »

« Oh je ne pense pas que je ferais ça, si tu es dans cette position je sais que tu ne seras pas je ne sais où, en danger »

« Harry ne me fais pas te supplier »

« Ha ha, toi ? Draco Malfoy ? Supplier ? Je ne pensais même pas que ce mot faisait partit de ton vocabulaire, à moins qu'en fait tu étais en train de me dire 'Je veux te supplier...' Hé bien, je ne pense pas que j'ai réellement besoin de finir cette phrase »

« Je sais comment supplier, je ne suis pas aussi arrogant »

« Bien sûr c'est ce qu'on dit tous Dracounet »

Harry enleva le sort et aida Draco à se mettre debout.

« Eurk ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je t'aies déjà que me faisait penser à Parkinson. Tu veux faire une partie de Quidditch avec moi ou peut-être une marche autour du lac ? Je pense que je vais tuer le prochain première année où se trouve tel ou tel chose, parce que c'est dans mon rôle de préfets d'aider les autres »

« Non tu ne feras pas ça Draco parce que je ne t'en laisserais pas le temps. Tu as beau être le prince des Serpentard mais ici je suis leur Dieu »

« Maintenant qui est arrogant dit moi hm ? Donc tu viens ou pas ? »

« Ouaip laisse moi juste le temps de prendre mon balai et j'arrive ! »

Review ! Review ! Donnez moi uneeee reviewwwww sinon je vais me tuer puis vous hanter niark niark !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le dernier chapitre qui normalement aurait dû être coupé mais je n'aie pas eu la foi ni le courage, vu que le premier chapitre était relativement court, donc Enjoy it !

Chapitre 2

Quand les deux arrivèrent au terrain, ils le trouvèrent déjà occupé par les Griffondors. Draco soupira et Harry put voir que son ami avait vraiment envie de voler, d'être libre et de se détendre au moins pendant un lapse de temps, t cela le renfrogna de voir que le terrain était remplit. Ils savaient tous les deux que les Griffondors n'accepterais jamais de les laisser jouer en même temps qu'eux.

« Donc, pour nous finalement se sera une marche autour du lac. »

Harry pouvait entendre dans la voix de Draco que cela ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il était déçu. Il savait aussi que se n'était pas totalement par rapport au fait qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre ensemble pour attraper le vif d'or mais c'était aussi à cause du fait qu'Harry était ami avec ces Griffondors.

« Hé Draco et si nous faisions un compromis : on vole autour du lac »

Le visage du blond s'illumina et en réponse à cela, le cœur d'Harry grossit de fierté d'avoir pu lui remonter le morale mais aussi d'avoir été la raison pour laquelle le visage de son ami, s'était illuminé de joie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac et le trouvèrent complètement vide. Ils chevauchèrent leur balai et s'envolèrent en même temps. Ils tournèrent encore et encore avant de se rendre compte que le silence qui avait été agréable parut vite inconfortable, cela ne les empêchèrent pas de continuer à voler à l'unisson. Peu de temps après, se fut Harry qui choisit qu'il était temps pour eux de redescendre, afin qu'ils puissent admirer le ciel qui s'était assombrit et dont on pouvait voir de petites lumières commencer à faire leur apparition. Draco descendit de son balai à son tour et s'assit sur le sol après l'avoir recouvert de sa cape, au même endroit que Harry. Après quelques minutes où ils passèrent à contempler le ciel Harry parla, brisant le silence lourd qu'il y avait entre eux :

« Um Drake ? »

« Oui »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà regretté d'avoir laissé ton père pour avoir rejoint notre côté ? »

« Bien sûre que non pourquoi l'aurais je fait ? Harry que veux-tu me dire ? »

Harry fuya son regard et regarda devant lui.

« C'est juste que...Tu sais je...(il soupira) peu importe ça fait rien »

« Non, je sais et tu sais que c'est faux. Je peux dire que quelque chose te tracasse depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps et j'espérais que tu serais venus me voir pour me raconter, quand tu serais prêt. Maintenant que tu as amené le sujet, je ne vais pas te laisser fuir, et me cacher encore se que tu caches. Tu sais que tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux...je ne te jugerais jamais et je serais la pour toi. »

Harry soupira et décida d'y aller pas à pas.

« Drake, Je pense...euhh...je pense que...tu vois. »

« Hé bien c'est un début..mais je me demande quand tu commenceras vraiment et si tu le feras »

Draco se moqua gentiment d'Harry avant de s'excuser rapidement quand il vit son regard blessé.

« Désolé, je ne le pensais pas...j'étais juste en train d'essayer de te relaxer, un tout petit peu. C'est bon Harry, s'il te plait dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Je suis gay »

Après l'avoir dit rapidement, Harry se retourna, attendant que Draco se mette en colère contre lui. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre car il explosa...de rire...

« C'était juste ça ? C'était ce qui t'inquiétais ? Tu es gay. Harry, je sais que tu viens du monde des moldus et qu'ils sont complètement contre les homosexuels, pour la majorité des cas mais ici, je pensais que tu avais remarqué que c'est normal : spécialement après que je sois sortis avec Blaise pendant 2 mois l'année dernière. »

« Je sais mais je suis Harry fuckin Potter tu te souviens ? Les gens attendent de moi que je me marie et que je sorte avec une jeune fille et que j'ai une douzaine de petits Potter et tout ce qui va avec. Je ne peux pas faire ça si je suis gay. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux Harry, c'est le monde des sorcier et les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants. »

Harry était choqué, ça ne pouvait pas être possible ? Lui, pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis le début : Une famille tout en étant gay.

« Ils peuvent ? Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

« Bien sûr Harry, je serais hypocrite si j'étais contre. De même, maintenant, je peux t'arranger rendez-vous avec ce griffondor, Seamus, qui m'a supplié de venir te parler de lui »

Harry fit une grimage et refusa.

« Non merci, pas que qu'il ne soit pas quelqu'un de bien mais J'ai...j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre »

Les yeux de Draco se mirent à briller et il frappa l'épaule d'Harry de façon amicale.

« Qui est-ce ? Viens et dit moi tout. S'il te plaît, dis moi qui c'est ? Est-il de notre année ? Est-ce que je le connais ? Est-ce que tu sais si il est gay ? Est-ce qu'il sait que tu l'aimes ? Est-il célibataire ? Est-ce qu'il t'aime ? Quel est son nom ? »

« Calme toi, et pour répondre à tes questions : je ne te le dirais pas, oui, oui, oui, non, oui, je doute qu'il m'aime, je ne te dirais pas »

Harry répondit avec un grand un sourire moqueur face aux manières de blond.

« Aww s'il te plaît Harry, Donne moi quelques indices ? Est-il un serpentard ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Oh tout de suite c'est largement plus facile. Est-ce Blaise ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce Terry ? »

« Non »

« Est-ce Jacob ? »

« Non »

« Est-ce Heath ? »

« Non »

« Est-ce Zachary ? »

« Non »

« C'est pas Crabbe ni Goyle hein ? »

« Beurk NON ! Draco, c'était bas ça. Et puis ils sont pas ensemble ? »

« Ah, ouais, tu as dit qu'il était célibataire »

« Tu sais même si tu disais le bon prénom je dirais quand même non »

« Héé allez Harry, ça se fait pas tu gâches tout »

Harry continua de lui sourire, d'un sourire moqueur et se rallongea sur le sol pour regarder le ciel, qui devenait doucement noir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le jour d'après, lors du déjeuner, Harry rentra à l'intérieur de la grande salle Draco juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de le titiller pour qu'il lui dise qui était l'inconnu.

« Allez Harry, dis le moi parce que tu sais que je vais le trouver tôt ou tard. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me donner des indices ? Tu sais que je déteste ça quand les personnes ne veulent pas me ce que je veux savoir. Est-ce quelqu'un que tu sais que je n'aime pas ? Si c'est ça ne t'en fait pas, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas me battre avec lui ou même être méchant. Tout ce que je veux c'est son nom, allez Har', tu ne vois pas que c'est en train de me tuer. J'ai besoin de savoir...

« Drake, laisse tomber »

Harry l'interrompit, lorsqu'ils durent s'asseoir côté à côté à la table des serpentards.

« Harry James Potter, tu me diras qui est la personne sur laquelle tu as eu un coup de cœur ou je vais te raconter chacune de mes histoires de shopping encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu craques »

« Harry a eu un coup de cœur ? Alors qui est cette chanceuse ? »

Blaise rentra dans la conversation.

« Personne »

Harry répondit, n'essayant même pas de cacher l'ennuie qui perlait dans sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas un elle et un il »

Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait parlé mais Draco. Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent en grand pendant un moment, puis il fit une grimace.

« AH ! Donc tu l'as finalement réalisé, donc quand est votre premier rendez-vous, Draco ? »

« Jamais. »

« Mais..pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne vais jamais lui demander de sortir avec moi parce que je sais qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre »

« Vraiment ? Donc tu es amoureux de Harry non ? »

Draco et Harry le regardèrent d'un air meurtrier, lui transmettant un message un peu plus clair : tais toi ! Ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire exploser de rire.

« Pour deux personnes aussi intelligentes que vous, c'est impressionnant de voir que vous pouvez être aussi aveugle »

« Je t'assure Zabini que je n'aie aucune idée de ce à quoi tu es en train de dire mais si tu ne te tais pas maintenant, je vais faire en sorte de te faire taire par la fore... »

« Ohhh allez Drakychou, confesse ton amour secret pour ton amoureux secret et sors avec lui. »

« Ne sois pas bête Zabini, nous ne nous aimons pas de cette façon »

Draco, claqua sèchement sa langue contre son palais avant d'apercevoir un flash de douleur dans les yeux d'Harry, cela avait été court mais il savait ce qu'il avait vu.

« Harry, Est-ce que je peux te parler en dehors, dans le hall pendant un moment ? »

Harry acquiesça, se leva de sa chaise, ses yeux totalement tournés vers le sol. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était :'Merde, si il l'a vraiment remarqué...que vais-je faire ?.' Une fois qu'ils furent dans le grand Hall, Draco s'arrêta et regarda Harry. Ce dernier avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on avait brisé le cœur. Ses épaules étaient basses et ses yeux étaient toujours tournés vers le sol. C'était horrible de voir qu'Harry était visiblement mal. Surtout que c'était une attitude non-Harry, alors qu'il avait pendant toutes ses années cachés des pensées et ses sentiments. Grâce à l'aide de Draco bien sûre, sinon tout seul, il aurait été un livre ouvert.

Le blond toucha la joue d'Harry et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Draco regarda dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, pensant à comment ils étaient beaux même si ils était remplis de tristesse. Cela lui brisa, par la même, le cœur de voir qu'Harry était blessé.

« Harry, Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui demanda cela d'une voix douce et gentille. Harry ferma les yeux, entraînant la sortie d'une seule petite larme, alors qu'il acquiesçait doucement. Avant que Draco ne puisse se contenir, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un chaste baiser mais un baiser remplit d'amour, d'attente, de retard, de non-dit et d'hormones contenus.

Harry fondit instantanément et répondit à son baiser pour assouvir sa faim. C'était comme si il avait été privé d'eau pendant des jours et qu'on lui offrait une source d'eau, inépuisable. Se ne fut que quand ils ne purent plus échapper à la précision du manque d'air qui se faisait dans leurs poumons qu'ils arrêtèrent.

« Depuis combien de temps Harry ? »

« Depuis notre première année. »

« Pr-première année ? Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit, avant ? »

« J'étais effrayé à l'idée que tu puisses me rejeter »

« Et, si je te dis que je ressens la même chose pour toi depuis la seconde année.. »

« S'il te plaît Draco...ne te moques pas de moi..je ne pourrais pas le supporter... »

Draco entreprit de reprendre là ou ils étaient un peu avant, et emmena son futur petit-ami dans un autre baiser qui fut cette fois-ci doux et légèrement chaste, la passion était toujours là, brûlant à l'intérieur d'eux et qui semblait les consumer sans jamais les laisser tranquille. Draco ne pouvait pas se décider entre lequel de ces deux baiser il avait le plus apprécié. De toute façon pour lui, embrasser Harry était une chose qui lui faisait ressentir un tumulte d'émotions, toute aussi forte les unes comme les autres. Il se sentait...complet, si parfait, et comme si il était à la bonne place, dans les bras d'Harry. Comme si l'embrasser était la seule chose pour laquelle il avait été fait, sa destinée.

« Non Harry, Je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de toi. »

« Par Merlin Draco Malfoy, si tu es en train de me mentir, je te tuerais de mes propres mains et tu n'auras jamais à te souc... »

Harry fut couper par Draco qui trouva le meilleur moyen pour le faire taire : l'embrasser.

« Harry Potter, je pense que je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

The end

Une petite review ou pas l'important c'est que vous ayez apprécié:)

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais commencer la traduction d'une nouvelle fic' et oui je n'aie pas encore fini My dragons story mais ça ne serait tardé. Donc je vais commencer soit un RL/DM (Rémus Lupin) SS/DM ou RL/DM (Rodolphus Lestrange) (c'est la première fois que j'ai lu une fiction qui parlait de Rodolphus Lestrange et c'est un one-shot avec un lemon plutôt juicy) ou HPDM ou etc... comme je l'aie marqué sur mon profil j'aime tout ce qui se rapporte à Draco. On es Dracophile ou on ne l'es pas et puis si vous avec une proposition de fic' à traduire avec Draco comme perso principale envoyez moi un MP et je verrais ! A la prochaine pour My Dragons story !


End file.
